User talk:Rivfruifv
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the StarEngineer page. While editing any articles, remember to always follow the rules established in the Official Guide. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. -- Kugawattan (Talk) 08:57, December 16, 2012 Hey, a minor thing: the "Factual correction" summary is used when correcting false information. For instance, somebody described Painis Cupcake as BLU - changing the info to RED is considered factual correction. There are plenty of other summaries, like Improved, Revised, Updated and Expanded, which all are pretty self-explanatory and more appropriate in most instances. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 10:01, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Touching Story Do you mind if I use Touching Story as my avatar in the future? Haimaluu (talk) 06:39, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Sure. I don't mind. --Rivfruifv (talk) 20:52, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Medizard skin Hey there. I'm not Kuga, but I know you can still get the medizard skin in garrysmod.org. It's still acceptable in gmod if you download it manually. Scarifar (talk) 00:10, April 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: G'day, mate! No. BLU Nnnngh has no minions. It goes against his nature of being a loner. OluapPlayer - Gotta move that gear up! 11:00, May 3, 2013 (UTC) another response ok, i apologize for that, i thought that Touching story was a Non-Canon Oluapland character for a few reasons Asking permission I was thinking about adding your Touching Story to one of my videos that is currently in progress, but can't do it without your permission. Is it okay? I'll be sure to get his personality and actions right. If not, I understand. (POOTISpencer here (talk) 21:09, May 14, 2013 (UTC)) Stuph Here's a link to the updated QMSC Pack, it should work perfectly fine in GMod 13. Another thing: I have advice for you: when using somebody else's Freak you should consider depicting them in a more positive way. Showing them acting out-of-character and/or being battered/humiliated by your creations is the worst thing you can do while making a TF2 Freak video. Keep that in mind. 'SarisKhan' [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 08:34, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Workshop deletion Well, I was fearing someone might use Tella and Pencer in a video before I did, so I had to remove the addon and replace it with Medizard's skin, the only freak of mine I will allow use on from now on. Tella and Pencer are somewhat complex and I don't want people to use them incorrectly; something it's easy with these two. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 14:05, May 16, 2013 (UTC) ORG Hey, I could hex an ORG Spy with better phys for you if you wanna. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 09:26, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Link. No problem, I like non-standard team Freaks (just take a look at my creations), so I couldn't stand that you had to use a coloured BLU Spy instead of an actual ORG one. 'SarisKhan' [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 19:09, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Cheetos guy, remember to edit your ranking, so it looks like the others and makes it easier for us to compate. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 12:06, May 19, 2013 (UTC) This dictates that Cheetah1251 has permission of using my Meganom. LateSoundBlaster (talk) 12:32, May 19, 2013 (UTC)LateSoundBlaster Well since you are probably borrowing Meganom here is the proof that you have permission to use Meganom. And here are the not-so-strick-rules of Meganom: 1.) ''He can use any voice acter as long as that acter played Megatron before. ''2.) ''Meganom must not kill Nnnngh Sniper for Kugawattan wants to use him if I recall. Meganom must survive for three reasons: 1.) He is a new Monster in a way so try to keep him consistant. 2.) I have plenty of plans for Meganom. (Did not realize that the whole series was almost non-canon in someparts... All well, just try not to get Meganom killed.) ''3.) ''If you are lost on creating him here is all you need to create him: A darkened Brown Bomber_heavy, a black purity fist, red Security Shades, Steel Jaw, Steel-Toed Stompers, and his weapon can differ between his Fusion Canon(black Orginal) and his MagmaFrag Luancher(Black Box) (Note: he can switch between the two weapons at will) ''4.) ''Almost all of his powers and weaknesses are shown here in the wiki so dont worry on any contradictions until later. I'll solve them with secret plot-twists. CUZ I CAN!!! ''5.) THE MOST IMPORTANT RULE OF USING MEGANOM is have fun :D You're welcome General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 21:15, May 19, 2013 (UTC) LateSoundBlaster (talk) 21:27, May 19, 2013 (UTC) @ Kugawattan, um.... Thanks? I guess? ^ He was talking to ME! Maybe it's made of chocolate. (talk) 21:30, May 19, 2013 (UTC) LateSoundBlaster (talk) 21:38, May 19, 2013 (UTC)Latesoundwave ^ Well... My bad. LateSoundBlaster (talk) 21:36, May 19, 2013 (UTC)LateSoundwave @Rivfruifv, No problem. Since Lukas60234 and I are still considering on what Origins should be, I desided that why not let Meganom out for a while and let the world embrace him. heck if you need more characters from me. I suggest you take Wreck-Gardier if you want another protaginist to tag along with masked offender. Either way, it's really appreciated for you to babysit Meganom for me. Classic Monsters Your edits adding "Classic Monsters" on pages have been reverted. Being from 2010 doesn't make a Freak automatically classic, it has to have some sort of recognition (high popularity, first class freak, etc). OluapPlayer - Gotta move that gear up! 00:23, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Ranking Your ranking still doesn't have the required format, Cheetos guy. Fix this please. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 13:25, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Fixed it for yourself; you can still edit it as you wish but keep the A: B: 'thingies like this. Be careful of what you do in here, cheetos guy. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 19:59, May 20, 2013 (UTC) So you make a video of me getting knocked down, exploded, burned, not even recieving a gift and on my birthday. How am I not supposed to think you hate me. You're winning yourself a block if you keep this way. From the Blocking policy: *''Repeated harassment. *''Repeated incivility.'' *''Persistent edit spam.'' General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 11:54, May 22, 2013 (UTC) "So did Admiral." Exactly, and Admiral hates me, haven't you seen him? His way of mocking me, his constant spamming about touhou and all? General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 15:33, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I want to finish this stupid dispute once and for all and eliminate that silly hate thingy between us. I recognice I overreacted there, but please understand me; you made that Medizard video, that stupid video about the "origins" of Demopan, then you stole the Tella model to create a character for yourself, your constant edit spam... all while I got that hater on dA and Admiral making more videos of me dying. That all really got on my nerves, but now I realize this is just stupidity. So. I promise to never do anything unreasonable from now on if you lower your edit rate on the wiki (that or go expand other articles that need info). Truce? General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 10:47, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi rivfruifv it is me Hellman604 i wanted to ask you who will be next episode of masked offender about?Is it gonna be battle with Mummy Lovers and their pumpkin men heads? About your vagineers Your WHT Vagineer collides with our (LE, Saris and I) Vagineer Invasion tennis, where the whole Vagineer race attack the other population to conquer it. With that in mind, there can't be a whole species which are "good". Could it be possible for you to change his behaviour? I could include the BLK Vagi if it's possible on the tennis in return. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 10:53, May 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: about dat edit Forgive me if I'm wrong but does the notion of the custom model category not apply directly to the character model as opposed to custom miscs applied to said model? That said it is still of a grey patch which needs discussion. ShermanZAtank (talk) 18:13, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Late message Happy late birthday :D Did not know the 12th was your b-day. LateSoundBlaster (talk) 20:53, May 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: Demo Samedi Pardon me for the late rp. I'll eventually release a hexed model of Demo Samedi after I finish my video that is in progress; Demo Samedi vs. Piss Cakehole Pt. 1. The hexed model would be in bodygroups (Where you change skins), he will also have his hat and sword included to spawn as well. I remember you said you prefer the prototype skin, I decided to keep that one as his "Game uniform" since he was playing a game with the scout in Demo Samedi's Fortune Game. I'll be sure to hex that one as well. JT904(POOTISpencer here (talk) 08:39, May 26, 2013 (UTC)) So appearantly Kuga has blocked me forevahs because I used Medizard in a video. So no more Gmod videos until he changes his mind. Oh well, I was actually planning to make him an apology video for that birthday incident. Maybe it's made of chocolate. (talk) 15:55, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Youngest user in the GMod community, you say? I know you're blocked, so you may not be able to respond to this until later, but the info regarding you as the youngest GModder's out of date. You've lost that title to me, since I was born in 1999. - [[User:T.J Charles|'''Pvt. T.J]] (Talk) 11:47, January 2, 2014 (UTC)